State of Grace
by TheLostTree21
Summary: Hermione and Harry are the last heirs to their thrones. A betrothal contract binds their fates together. Together they must find a way to get to know each other and help their kingdoms. But somebody wants Hermione out of the game. HHR, AU, LE/JP alive
1. Prologue

**Authors********Note:** This is a new story, it's been brewing in my head for months! And I'm finally going to write it down! Please read the authors note at the end!

* * *

_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

-Taylor Swift- _State of Grace_

**Prologue**:

Harry Potter remembered the first time they told him he was betrothed. He was 6 years old and all he wanted to do was go play in the gardens near the stables. He knew there was a girl, a girl from a different kingdom far away. A kingdom named Ravenclaw, and she was to be queen.

He himself was a prince, the prince of Gryffindor, his father the king would pass the throne to him when it was time. His mother was the one who told him of the deal their fathers had made three years ago. A contract between both kingdoms, they would be wed, and Ravenclaw would get the assistance they needed.

Harry remembered when he first met the little queen. She was bossy and had frizzy hair, she didn't like to play outside. Yet she always followed him around. She followed him when he went down to the pond, she followed him when he went to play in the woods, and she followed him when he went to a hidden room in the castle. That room was his own hidden sanctuary. And she had intruded.

He was incredibly angry with her. She cried, he remembered feeling guilty afterward, to comfort her, he brought her up some warm milk with honey.

They had a semblance of a friendship. It was weird to think that this girl was one day going to be his wife. He couldn't fathom then, that he would rule a country at the age of 22, and she would be by his side. Or well, _he_ would be by _her_ side. And _soon_.

The day of her arrival was fast approaching. And he had no idea who approached. Was she still the same bossy, bushy haired girl from his childhood?

* * *

Hermione Granger remembered the day she was sent away to be kept safe at a convent. She was playing with some dolls her mother had imported from a far away land. She was happily content on staying in the library playing and watching her mother read. Then mayhem ensued, somebody intruded upon the castle and killed her father. She was four years old, almost five, and she was picked up by a guard like she was a sack of flour and taken to an awaiting carriage. From there she was sent to a convent in a different kingdom. A kingdom across the sea.

Her father was dead and she was the remaining heir. Her mother held her seat until it was time for her to rule. And in the mean time, she was taught everything she would need to know about being queen at this convent. A special tutor was sent with her, and she learned everything there was to rule a country.

She remembered when they came to tell her about the betrothal contract between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, she was 7 years old. She was to marry Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindor. She vaguely remembered playing with him when she was 3, almost 4 years old. Although, at that time, she was only told he was going to be an important part of her life.

She didn't think anything of it. He was kind of mean to her, and still she followed him around everywhere, she thought the world of him anyway. She remembers the comfort he gave to her in the form of a goblet of warm milk and honey. That was one of her last memories of him. She hoped he was still the same boy she remembered, now though, he was a man. And he was to rule beside her.

And finally, it was time to go fulfill a contract. She was headed to the Kingdom of Gryffindor. She was to head to Gryffindor and meet her prince again.

She didn't know who awaited her. But maybe this time, _he_ would be the one following _her_.

* * *

**Just in case you didn't understand the timeline**:

Harry is 6 yrs old when he is told of the contract.

Hermione is 7 years old when she is told.

When they first meet, Harry is 6 and she is 3 almost 4 years old.

Hermione is 4 almost 5 years old when her father is assassinated and she is declared the heir to the throne of Ravenclaw, and hence sent to the convent.

And when Hermione is going to meet Harry for the second time she is almost 20 years old and Harry is 22 years old.

* * *

**Authors Note**: New story, there will be no magic in this story. It completely AU, but the characters will still have some semblance of their mannerisms from canon! This story will not have an uploaded chapter everyday like _Without Words_, mostly because since this is almost a historical AU, it has to be written carefully, and has to be researched.

This story may be reminiscent of the CWs new show: _Reign_. I completely love that show, and some of this story is influenced by the show. But trust me, it will not have all the plot twists that that show has. Plus, I can guarantee, no love triangles or any variation of geometry will be in this story! Thank you, and please **review** if you have any questions or just like the story...!


	2. Ch 1 Dear Whoever You May Be

_ Dear whoever you might be_

_I'm still waiting patiently_

The Civil Wars - _To Whom It May Concern_

Chapter 1:

Hermione's carriage made it's way to Gryffindor in rickety silence. Nobody spoke to her or with her. She was wholly unnerved with the silence, she wished somebody would speak, but nobody would even make eye contact with her.

She wished her lady's in waiting were in this carriage with her, but they were forced to take the carriage in the back. The only other person in the carriage with her was Ms. McGonnagall, the lady who taught her everything there was to rule a kingdom, what was expected of a Queen.

Ms. McGonnagall was a very strict woman, she hardly ever smiled, she was serious about her job. But underneath it all, she cared for the young Queen, that's why she tried so hard to prepare her for this journey. There was no magic in this world that would prepare Hermione for what was to come. There were people who wanted her crown, they wanted to overthrow her, they were everywhere, always watching. She wasn't required to come with her to Gryffindor, no, she requested to come along.

There were various thoughts in Ms. McGonnagall's head, swirling around like seaweed in the oceans currents. She would do anything to protect the young Queen. Anything.

Hermione sighed loudly, Ms. McGonnagall looked at her shrewdly, "What is it dear?"

Hermione wrings her hands in her skirts, "What if he's different? What if he's not the same boy from when we were children?" She asks, her voice portraying her worries.

"Well, my dear, there is always the chance of that. The prince surely has been groomed to be the future King, just like you were groomed to be Queen. Remember everything we've spoken of: Your country comes first. You must do what is needed for your people. You cannot afford to let emotions rule you. Monarchs are not the same as the commonwealth, while they can love endlessly, you are limited. You will rule two kingdoms. You must remember that." McGonnagall finishes, her voice hushed like she's telling Hermione a secret.

Hermione turns to face the window in anger, her face shadowed by the trees and dreary clouds that are of abundance in the sky. Who knew the weather of Gryffindor was dreary as the darkest forests of her country. She wished the sun would shine, at least to get a glimpse of the sunshine on her face, but the clouds would not budge.

When she was a child she wished to marry for love, but then she was told of the contract between both kingdoms, and she knew that her chance was taken for her. She remembered Harry, the rambunctious boy who annoyed easily, the boy who showed her kindness when she cried. The boy who she would need to help her adjust to a kingdom she did not know. She remembered his bright green eyes and thought, maybe love was also possible in their future.

* * *

Harry stood in his bed chambers, the Gold and Crimson colors of his bed hangings creating shadows along the walls. He stared of out of the mosaic colored window and watched as the clouds rolled by. Today was the day his life would start. Well, at least that's what his mother said. He didn't know if today was the start of something new, he only knew was the start of his imprisonment. A lifelong imprisonment.

His betrothed was on her way and he was not ready. He had searched for a new bride, somebody he could love, but all of those who he was interested in we're searching for a crown. A crown was something he could provide, but he saw through their facades of loving eyes and pretty faces. He could see the greed in their eyes and that was something he would not tolerate.

He had even thought of marrying in secret, the sister of his best friend, but in the end she only wanted a crown. She would not do. It all shown through in her eyes when the preacher asked if he was ready, he saw the glint of greed in her eyes, and he refused. Thankfully, he did not bed any of the women he was looking at, they would all try to have his babe and keep in his graces. He was taught better than that. His mother made sure of that.

Not that his father tried to dissuade her teachings, he told him to take advantage of the crown, to have some fun before he was tied down to one woman. But he saw his mother, she who would look crestfallen at the mention of the other women his father had bed before he was married. It was by luck that none of his conquests became with child.

He would not bestow a look of sadness on his bride. He would make sure of it. He may not want to be married to some girl he hardly knew, but her hurt would not be caused by him. He would make sure of it.

"Harry? Are you almost ready for her arrival?" He heard his mother enter his bed chambers silently. She was dressed in her finest dress, a crimson gown with gold detailing. Her hair in an up-do of twists and braids, her golden crown upon her head.

"Harry, you're not even half way dressed! _Up_! I know this is not what you want, but we had to make a choice! It was either this girl or the girl from Slytherin, and let me tell you, she was _not_ a suitable choice. You will grow to love her, I promise you. From what I've heard, she's grown up into quite a lovely thing..." She says fondly.

"You like her?" He asks, appalled at the notion that his own mother liked this girl. "The way you speak of her, it's like she's a part of our family, do you like her mother?" He asked hesitantly.

She sees his interest piqued, "Yes, she was a delightful child! I quite liked her company," she says, that same tone of fondness in her voice.

"What?" He says indignantly. "From what I remember she was nothing special! She followed me around everywhere, she was bossy for a three year old, she had horrible hair, I have no idea who _you_ met!" He mutters.

His mother laughs, "Oh Harry, you only saw what you wanted to see! She is more than just her looks and nature. She may surprise you yet..." She says mysteriously. "Now, finish up getting dressed. She should be here in a matter of time!" She snaps.

He huffs angrily and gets to getting dressed. He pulls his navy blue shirt over his head angrily, he didn't know why he had to wear _this_ shirt. He hated it, it wasn't the colors of his kingdom. They were _hers_.

Just as he's re-tying his boots he hears the gates open and the sound of horses galloping reach his ears.

She's here. The Queen of Ravenclaw had arrived.


	3. Ch 2 Enchanted

**Authors Note**: you guys are lucky I don't have a life and that I like to write! Jk! R/R

* * *

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

Taylor Swift_ - Enchanted _

Chapter 2:

Hermione felt the carriage lurch to a stop, she looked out the small window of the carriage. The castle looming on the hilltop was far more extravagant and bigger than what she remembered. There were flags of Crimson waving in the wind and a crowd of people waiting at the top. Just looking at the castle caused butterflies to swirl in her stomach.

She took a deep shuddering breath as she stepped out of the carriage. She turned to her right as she watched her ladies in waiting proceed cautiously out of their carriage. Awe flashing on their faces.

There were four of her ladies in waiting. Each different and unique in their own way. There was Lavender who was girly and frivolous, but she could be trusted. Luna who was as eccentric as they came was one of her most trusted friends; she valued knowledge as much as she did. Parvati and Padma were twins, each with different characteristics. Parvati was just like Lavender, girly and frivolous. Padma, while still being girly, was more serious. It helped that Padma was closer to Luna then her own sister and Lavender.

Luna's the first one to see her, and with a cry of her name rushes towards her to embrace her. Soon she's almost on the floor as all four girls hug her at the same time. Ms. McGonnagall makes a subtle hissing noise to get them to behave like ladies. They all giggle and Hermione stands at the head of the line as she walks forward to greet the royal family.

She feels the fabric of her deep blue skirts billow out behind her as she walks. The crown on her head feels like lead, either way she walks with her head held high, hands clasped tightly in front of her. A polite smile etches her face, she smiles at the servants as she walks by them. She first sees Queen Lily of Gryffindor, she looks resplendent in a crimson gown with gold detailing, her face kind and inviting. Then there's the king, King James looking stonily at her, his crimson blouse looking intimidating and like blood.

She bows her head slightly, "Your highness," she says to first King James. His stare meant to intimidate her is not working. She's met more men who've looked far scarier. If his intentions are to scare her away, they won't work. He was part of the betrothal contract making, if he didn't like her, it was his fault. She is a queen, she will not back down. She stares back at him in the same manner before turning to face his queen.

Lily rushes forward and hugs her softly to her and kisses her cheek, breaking her stare between the king and herself, she tenses at the contact. She hesitantly puts her arms around the queen. "Hello, your highness."

Lily laughs softly, "Oh my dear, nonsense, no formalities needed between us, we'll be family soon. You're also a queen, call me Lily. Us Queens, we must stick together." Lily turns to look behind her, she looks around before huffing angrily. "Where is my son?" She mutters.

Hermione stiffens, he did not come to greet her. That can be considered an act of defiance. Hermione starts to feel humiliated when she notices somebody running towards the party of people. She feels two guards come up to stand in front of her, they pull their swords out of their casings. The man comes to a stop and has his hands on his knees, a circlet on his head signifies that he is the prince. The guards put their swords away and go back to the places.

Hermione eyes the elusive prince, his black hair unruly and sticking out of his circlet, his face flushed but clear of any markings, then he looks up. His emerald eyes capturing her attention.

She stands in front of him rigidly, she waits for him to greet her. Finally after what feels like hours, he stands up fully and bows at the waist. He's taller than what she imagined. He's wearing her colors though. At least there's that, she thinks.

She bows her head in turn, a soft smile on her lips. "My prince," she says softly.

"My queen," he says just as softly, a lopsided grin on his face. Her posture relaxes a little, her shoulders dropping a fraction, her hands now held loosely in front of her.

She holds his stare and starts to feel the butterflies flutter much faster than they did when she arrived. She urges them to stop.

_Ahem_, they hear somebody cough. Hermione snaps her attention to the noise, she notices Lily looking at her with a wide smile. Lily holds her arm out for Hermione to hold, "Come, you must be tired." Hermione grabs her hand and follows beside her.

She turns one last time to look at the prince who she's supposed to marry. He's still staring at her, and she wonders if maybe it wouldn't be all that bad here.

* * *

Harry rushes out of the castle but waits in a shadowed area, where he can't be seen. He wants to size up the girl before he has to meet her. He sees as she steps out of the carriage, and his breathing stops. She's beautiful.

Her hair is no longer bushy, it hangs in long shiny curls, almost to the top of her hips. Her gown a deep blue, her bodice detailed with silver and bronze designs that shine and accentuate the smallness of her waist, her skirt simple but not stiff because as she walks it billows like curtains in the wind.

He watches as she smiles at the servants, her smile kind. He's captivated of her as she walks and greets the people. He tenses as she greets his father, his father looks at her stonily, he's never approved of her. He remembers hearing his father saying that if she wasn't queen, she would never be worthy of his son. How wrong his father was! This girl is so different from that three year old he met so long ago.

She greets his mother in as much the same fashion as his father, only his mother doesn't tolerate it. His mother hugs her and kisses her cheek like if she was her own. He smiles softly, the kindness of his mother astounds him.

He watches as they talk softly to each other then his mother looks around. What is she looking for?

He tenses, "Oh no," he mutters. He starts running toward them, his circlet almost flies off his head and he clutches it as he runs. When he reaches them, he's out of breath and puts his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

He's so focused on reaching the gathering that he doesn't notice the two guards who come forward to protect the young queen.

When he has some of his breathing under control he looks up. His eyes clash with wide brown doe eyes. He stares at the girl before him. He stands up fully and watches as she releases a breath and relaxes her stance. He smiles softly at her and formally bows before her.

"My Prince," she says softly, bowing her head slightly.

"My Queen," he says softly, a grin on his handsome face. She loosens her hands and her shoulders drop a fraction. He can't stop staring at the beauty in front of him, the way her lips are curled on the corners, her eyes wide and radiant, the way she carries herself.

He's so intrigued to find out how different this girl standing in front of him is to the little girl he met so long ago. Is she still bossy, is she still curious, does she talk as much as she did when they were younger? Or did they condition her too much to follow the orders of others?

So many questions he wants answers to.

_Ahem_, he hears his mother distract them. He would know that sound anywhere, it was always his mother interrupting something important. She finally turns away from him and turns to answer his mother, but he keeps his gaze on her. He's so entranced by her that he doesn't hear his mothers words, he just soundlessly follows behind them.

She turns to look at him again, a small smile playing on her lips, then turns to listen to his mother. He's almost going to follow them again, when his arm is yanked back, he turns to face whoever dared pull him away.

Anger shows on his face for a fraction before he schools it into the easy going face when he sees his best friends face. He smiles broadly at him, "Ron, did you see her? She's beautiful!" He says, a goofy smile on his lips.

Ron's red hair is just as unruly as his and the freckles stand out against his face, his grin just as prominent on his face as Harry's. "She's lovely, your highness." He says formally.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Your highness? Did we revert back to three years ago? We're friends, you don't have to be so formal..." He says indignantly.

"Of course, your, I mean, Harry." He says with a small indulgent grin.

Harry chuckles, "Come on, let's go to the stables until the feast begins..." He turns back one last time to get a glimpse of the girl. But she's so far up the stairs that he can't see her. He sighs, maybe later.


	4. Ch 3 You're Not Like These Other Girls

**Authors Note: **Read/Review please!

* * *

_So quick but we took it slow_

_Had to face it that we didn't know_

Atlas Genius - _All These Girls_

* * *

Chapter 3:

James watched as his son and the young queen looked enthralled with each other. It appalled him at the behavior they were displaying for all to see. Had they no class? And his wife, encouraging it!

He remembered what the advisor of the king told him would happen. Albus Dumbledore, the advisor of the King, told James that the young queen would come in and entrap his son with love so that he would give her all the control of their lands.

He couldn't let that woman come into his kingdom and take his lands from his blood!

He needed to come up with a plan to dissuade his son from falling for her charms. He knew Albus was all ready coming up with plans to get rid of her by the coming winter. That was only 7 months away. Seven months is time enough to plan a wedding in their world.

He couldn't let that happen.

He walked towards the chambers of Dumbledore to convene the meeting they had this morning that was interrupted by the arrival of the queen. The guards snapped to attention and opened the door for him, he looked around the sparsely decorated room for his adviser. He spotted the mysterious man sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment diligently.

He makes sure that the chamber doors are locked before he approaches Albus. "Dumbledore, tell me the plans..." he intoned stonily.

* * *

Lily had left her in her chambers with her ladies in waiting. Once Lily had left the chambers, her ladies converged on her asking questions about everything from her stay at the convent to Harry's tardiness. She shushes them quickly, "I'm missed you all! How have you all been?" Hermione asks them imploringly.

Her ladies exchange various looks, then Luna speaks up, "Well, it's been a few strange years, Hermione! While we waited for you to come home, we had to keep your mother company back home..."

Hermione looks at her strangely, "Why were you with my mother when you should've been with your families? I'm going to have to write to mother about that!" She huffs.

"Oh Hermione, you've always worried too much! It was the least we could do! It's not like we wanted to stay in our families homes and look pretty all day! We wanted to feel useful!" Lavender adds with a forceful tone in her voice.

Hermione nods solemnly, "Okay, I concede. Have any of your fathers found betrothal contracts for any of you?" She inquires.

She sees Luna's face fall, "Yes, my father says this is the best match he could find for me. He accepted a contract from the Malfoys," she adds sadly. Hermione looks at her in shock, she's heard horrid things about the Malfoy's.

"Oh Luna," she says with sadness and gathers her friend in a hug. Luna remains stiffly in her arms, tears coursing down her cheeks. Hermione pats her back as the other girls gather around her, each trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Father almost promised us to the Malfoy's, then out of nowhere he changed his mind. It was strange." Parvati adds solemnly.

"The both of you?" Lavender asks with a shriek.

Padma nods, shivering about the idea of sharing a husband with her sister. "I think mother changed his mind, she didn't want us married to the same man. So they accepted different betrothal contracts for us. Parvati with a Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan with me." She adds with a shrug.

"Thomas and Finnegan, I've never heard those names before..." Hermione answers.

"You wouldn't of, they're new money, apparently the contracts intrigued father so much that he signed them without even meeting them. They're a mystery to us." Parvati and Padma answer at the same time. They look at each other and giggle.

Hermione sits with Luna tucked into her side, "How about you Lavender, any news?"

Lavender looks at her feet, "No, my father has been searching. He wants me to marry rich. I'm not like you guys. My parents don't have a lot of money, I need to marry the man my father thinks is richest." She sighs loudly, "The worst part is, all the men he's been in contact with, they're all older. Ancient!" She cries.

Hermione giggles, "Oh Lavender, don't be so dramatic, I'm sure your father will find somebody who will suit you. Or maybe, you'll meet somebody here," she adds with another giggle and pointed look.

Lavender mock glares at her, "I don't think so, I mean, I haven't walked the grounds yet but, from what I've seen...Just, no!" She adds shuddering as if the thought disgusts her.

They all giggle at her dramatics, "Lavender!" They shriek.

"What about you Hermione, did you like your prince?" Lavender asks with a suggestive wink.

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Don't be crude Lavender! But the answer is yes! He seems all right..." She says demurely.

The girls all giggle, "Well, let's hope that it's smooth sailing until the wedding!" Padma says enthusiastically.

Hermione nodded, she hoped for the same thing, then she remembered the angry, stony look upon the face of the King. She hoped he was still in accord with the contract, he country cannot afford to be let down!

Lavender and Luna each grab one of her hands breaking her out her reverie, "Come on, we need to help younger ready for tonight!" They say as they gather her and push her towards the bathing chamber.

* * *

Harry was on his way to the banquet hall, where they were holding the welcoming feast for Hermione. When he entered, he noticed the abundance of deep blue curtains with silver and bronze leaves and vine detailing the fabric. The room alight with thousands of candles, a band playing softly in a corner, trays of food abundant on the many tables loitering around the room.

Harry smiles at people he knows, he sees Ginerva Weasley, standing in her best dress scowling at him, he ducks head and moves on quickly. The girl he thought he would marry because she is his best friends sister and he naively thought she actually cared for him. She only glares at him as he ignores her.

He tears his attention from the clusters of people around the sides of the room when he sees his mother sitting on her thrown talking quietly with his father. Both of his parents dressed in a variation of deep blue with gold detailing. They make a handsome couple, he notices.

He goes stand by them, "Mother, Father," he says with an incline of his head. His guard, Ronald Weasley, following his every move.

"Harry dear! How was your afternoon? Was it pleasant outside in the stables?" His mother asked kindly.

His father stared at him curiously, he ignores the looks his father is pinging to him and answers his mother. "Yes, it was. Where is the guest of honor?" Harry asked quickly, inquiringly.

James cocks an eyebrow, "If I didn't know you, I'd think you'd actually like this girl? Weren't you looking for a new bride for months before this?" His father asks, his voice calculating and stony.

Harry's brows furrow, "I've changed my mind...Am I not allowed to change my mind?" He stares intensely at his father, he's never seen him this cold before.

He's about to answer when he hears the trumpet sound and the doors open to reveal a vision of perfection.

Hermione stands at the top of the stairs and waits until they announce her title before she descends the stairs gracefully. She's wearing a crimson dress, the skirt big and flowing, the bodice covered in red flowers that flow into the sleeves that stop at her elbow. Her hair half up and the other half in loose curls with a head band of gold laurel leafs decorating her head. She looks a vision of Gryffindor, he ushers quickly to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

He stares at her in reverence, she smiles softly down at him, he holds his arm for her to clutch. She timidly places her arm though his, "Do you think everybody is staring?" She asks from the corner of her mouth.

He quickly looks at everybody, they are indeed staring, but they are to be wed so it shouldn't be a surprise to some people. He looks at her with an impish grin, "Let them!"

She giggles softly, "Let's dance," she commands. She guides him to the middle of the dance floor. He gathers her in his arms, he looks to the band in the corner, he nods at them and they start playing a lively tune.

He maneuvers her around the floor professionally. He pulls her closer than what is appropriate, she looks at him with a question in her eyes. He grins and pulls her closer still, she tenses in his arms, "I will have you know, I am not that kind of woman. I do not appreciate being advantage of!" Hermione whispers indignantly in his ear.

Harry looks at her wide eyed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any offense, I was just trying to show you my affections..."

Hermione looks at him crossly, "That is not the way to my heart. I am more than just my looks. I think I've had enough of dancing, thank you," she says with a bow if her head and she stiffly walks away.

Harry deflates at the tone of which the night has turned. He didn't mean to convey that he thought she was that kind of woman! He only wanted to show her that he wants this union to work. That there was, no _is_, a connection between them!

He almost smacks himself in the face before realizing he's frozen in the middle of the dance floor and people are staring at him. His face reddens before he rushes off to find her and explain what he wanted it to mean. He had to fix this!

* * *

James looks at his son and shakes his head in disappointment. His son is meant to be king, he can't be acting like a foolish lovesick fool in front of his people!

He looks up and meets the eyes of his advisor who nods once in his direction before returning to talk to a woman with a harsh bun on her head.

The plans would be ready soon.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter probably won't be uploaded until the end of the week because I'm going out of town for a concert! But it will be uploaded as soon as I finish writing it! Review please! I like to hear what you guys think!


	5. Ch 4 Stubborn Love

**Authors Note:** So I'm back! The **Monumentour** was awesome, I'm kind of sad that Paramore had to cancel their set because Hayley was sick, but there's always next time! Anyway, I had half of this chapter written last week, so that's why it didn't take me long to finish writing this! I hope you guys enjoy this! As always, if you can review at the end of the chapter?

* * *

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_

_The opposite of love's indifferenc__e_

* * *

_And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years_

_I would do the same, you'd best believe_

_And the highway signs say we're close but I don't read those things anymore_

-The Lumineers_- Stubborn Love_

* * *

Chapter 4: Stubborn Love

The weeks pass quickly and soon it's been two months since Hermione has been at Gryffindor castle. She avoids being anywhere Harry would be. What he said and suggested at the welcoming feast plays in loops in her mind.

Where in the world did he get the notion that she was the type of girl where she break the social protocol. She is a queen, she cannot show her people that she would be the type of girl that everybody shamed. It's not what she was taught.

It was not what she believed in.

She heads to the library on the far side of the castle from her chambers. She walks quietly and quickly, she doesn't want to chance a run in with Harry. Although she thinks he's very handsome, probable the most handsome man she's ever seen, but that doesn't excuse his behavior.

He's a prince, he should understand what it's like. Did he not get the same education she did?

She's halfway to the library when she collides with a body, there are arms around her and her face is in the crook of somebody's torso. She instantly smells a woodsy fresh scent. She inhales deeply before remembering she doesn't know who she has bumped into. She pulls away sharply, her brown eyes meet emerald green.

She gasps audibly, "Harry," she says breathlessly.

Harry's eyes are twinkling, "Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?" She asks robotically.

"That's good to hear. I hope our staff has been treating you kindly?" He asks her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

She nods once and makes to go around him, he grabs her arm, "Wait, do you wish for some company..."

She looks indecisive, "Well, I'm going to the library..." She says in hopes of him rethinking his offer.

"That's okay, I'm sure I can find something to do!" He says cheerfully.

Hermione sighs mentally, "As you wish," she starts walking, the soft fabric of her pale green dress calming her nerves.

Harry realizes quickly that Hermione is not going to wait for him, he rushes after her. "So, do you like horses?" She cocks a brow, "I mean, do you like horseback riding? We have many horses here in our stables." He adds quickly.

"Yes, I've been taught since I was a young age to ride." She adds quietly.

He watches her for a moment, her head held high, her back straight, she looks like the epitome of what a queen should look like. But he's seen her eyes, how they show nervousness, fear, but it's the other feelings he can see. Like hope, happiness, love, the knowledge hidden beneath the facade.

She'd been avoiding him, hiding in her chambers or meeting with his mother to plan the wedding celebration. "How's the planning?"

She looks at him questionably, "Planning?"

"The wedding, of course," he says like it should be obvious.

"Oh! Right, well, I don't know. Your mother told me I shouldn't worry about it. She just asked me about a gown and color schemes...tedious really," she says with an annoyed tone to her voice.

He chuckles, "Don't all little girls dream of their wedding?"

Hermione scoffs, then wincing because scoffing is not ladylike! "Certainly not I! I was too worried whether my kingdom had enough resources or if they were protected enough. Even when I was taken to the convent I was worried for my kingdom, I studied everything about my lands. It's important to me, what kind of queen I'm going to be, what kind of queen my kingdom needs. A wedding is a trivial thing compared to the people who need to eat in order to not starve. It's why my father made the contract with your parents, Harry." She answers quietly.

"It sounds like you've thought a lot about this..." He replies lamely.

"It is, my whole life has revolved around being queen, I never really had a chance to be a child," she says sadly.

"I have an idea!" He says excitedly, she looks curiously at him. She stares at him expectantly, "I'm going to help you have fun, we're going to do all the things children do for fun! Besides, once we get married, we'll have to worry about our kingdoms and producing an heir." He grabs her hand softly, "Please, let me show you what you've missed?"

She looks at him with doubt in her eyes, "I don't know," she adds, shaking her head softly.

"Trust me," he adds softly, pleading with her to let her know that he needs to show her she can trust me. That she can learn to love him.

Her eyes soften, "Okay."

His face breaks out in a bright smile, "Brilliant! You won't regret it!" He starts to walk away from her. She looks at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" She asks loudly.

"To plan!" He yells back.

She chuckles to herself, "What have I gotten myself into?" She asks herself aloud, she suddenly feels eyes on her. She looks around and notices nothing amiss, then she smooths her hair down and looks around in nervousness, then quickly walks away.

Albus Dumbledore comes out of the shadows, a considerate look on his face. Then he too walks away in the opposite direction from the young queen.


	6. Ch 5 Flowers In Your Hair

**Authors Note: **so new chapter! I hope you guys like this one, it's kind of a filler chapter, our heroine and her prince are getting to know each other better!

So I've been thinking of this being a two part story. I don't want to give away the whole plot, mostly because I don't know what's next myself, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. The sequel will be much darker! Of that I'm sure, and it's not so much of a spoiler. So tell me what you guys think of a sequel!

Read/Review?

* * *

_So now I think that I could  
Love you back  
And I hope it's not too late cause you're so attractive  
And the way you move  
I won't close my eyes  
It takes a man to live  
It takes a woman to make him compromise_

The Lumineers - _Flowers In Your Hair_

* * *

Chapter 5: Flowers In Your Hair

Hermione woke the next day feeling refreshed and anxious. She knew it wouldn't take Harry long to come up with something for them to do. She quickly got dressed, wearing a soft flowing dress in lavender. She braided her long curly hair and added some flower into the braid. She had barely slipped on her shoes when she heard the doors open and the guard announce Harry.

She turned and smiled him, "Good morning," she says simply, a smile on her lips.

Harry smiles brightly in return, "Are you ready? We have a long day ahead of us!"

He holds his arm for her to hold and lead her towards the upper floors of the castle. She looks questionably at him, "You'll see!" He says mysteriously.

He pulls to a stop in front of a door partially hidden by a large tapestry. He looks around and pulls it aside and ushers her quickly inside. She looks around surprised, "I remember this room..." She says quietly.

Harry chuckles, "Yes, you should, you followed me to this room once before. I've decided to share it with you! He watches as she walks around the room, vaguely running her hands over the rough wood of the furniture. "I built those..." He says softly.

She looks at him, surprise and pride in her eyes, "They're beautiful, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been training to be a wood carver instead of King!" She says teasingly.

He laughs gaily, "I'll have you know there are many aspects to being a prince, _soon_ to be king, and one of those is learning many things! And one of those was my wish to learn how to carve wood. Weird and possibly the most boring thing you probably ever heard, but it's true. I like to make beautiful and practical things. I'll build you a whole new bedroom for after we're married if you so wish!"

She shakes her head softly, "Nonsense, just don't stand me up at the altar and we'll be fine!" She says jokingly, although there was a fear in her that Harry would stand her up.

Harry grabs her hand, "I would never do that. I want this to work just as much as you, trust me, remember?" He tells her softly.

She shakes her head softly, "Okay, is this all you had planned for today? Because if it is, I'm not having much fun being a child!" She says, trying to change the mood of the room.

He grins, "Well, no, this isn't all we'll be doing...When I was younger, I would come in here to pretend I had a different life. Have you ever played pretend?" He asks her.

She looks at him quizzically, "Well, sometimes the other girls at the convent pretended to be princesses, they never let me play with them. Does that count?" She asks hesitantly, her fingers fidgeting with the fabric of her skirts.

Harry sighs inaudibly, "Yes, just like that...did they really not want you to play?" She nods slowly, "That's just rude! I would imagine they'd want to get on the good side of the queen!" He mutters angrily.

"Well, not everybody thinks the monarchy is all that great...I think, that they thought, that if they ever crossed me, that I'd have them beheaded. But there hasn't been a beheading in my kingdom for a long time, way before I was born, the crime rate has just dropped. I hoped that everything my advisors and I've done has influenced people to live peacefully. And the rate of crimes _has_ dropped, it's why I was confused about not making friends with the girls at the convent. It wasn't because I was queen, it was because I'm a bossy know-it-all." She says, shrugging slightly, smiling sadly.

"Well, you've grown out of it. That shouldn't of deterred anybody from being your friend Hermione. We're kind of friends right?" He asks suddenly.

She looks up startled, "I had hoped." She looks out the stained glass window, "I've never had friends that didn't work for me before..." She says quietly.

He looks at her with twinkling eyes, "Well, it's a good thing I don't work for you. You know, neither have I. My friend Ron? He works for me, he's head guard, he works for me. I think sometimes, that he only tolerates me because I pay him to..." He says quietly. The suddenly he looks up at her, "_We're_ different Hermione. When all is said and done, we're going to be part of each other's future, I want to be friends Hermione. I don't think we can get through our betrothal not being anything to each other. So we are friends, the best of friends. Because the only thing we're going to have at the end of each day, is each other. I want you to rely on me like I'll rely on you. I need you to trust that I'll do everything I can to make you happy!" He says passionately.

She smiles softly to herself, looking down at her skirts before facing him, "I'd like that. And you can trust me too." She holds her hand out to him, he grasps her hand tightly, "We're in this together." She says with finality.

"Together." He repeats strongly.

They stay quiet for a few minutes then Harry looks at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I think I promised you a fun filled day!"

She smiles brightly at him, "Well, let's get to it!"

He leads her to the floor, and hands her a small wooden knight, "This," he holds a knight similar to the one he handed her, "Is a knight. You probably played with dolls when you were little. But the true fun, is playing duels, see, a knight can duel other knights for honor. Understand so far?"

She nods, "I think so, for example, it's like watching the knights during the tournaments the kingdom holds. Like that right?" She asks hesitantly, not wanting him to think she wasn't as sheltered as he thought. Although, she would never admit it, she had never seen such tournaments. She had read about them in a tome in the library a few weeks earlier.

He smiles and nods at her, "Exactly, okay, well my knight will be fighting for the honor of the princess who is being kept hidden in the tower in the castle of a baron who intends to keep her against her will!" He says breathlessly.

She giggles softly, "So I'm the baron right?"

"Well, if you want to," he says with a shrug. "Do you want a different scenario?"

"No, it might be fun, being the bad guy for once!" She adds with a smile. She looks around the room, "It's kind of fun, breaking the rules. This goes against all that I've been taught!" She says thinking if McGonagall saw her on the dusty floor with the prince without a chaperone, playing a game thought for boys. She would have a heart attack, she would've banned Hermione from ever leaving her room until the wedding!

Harry laughs, "We're not doing anything wrong, we're just having fun! Besides, nothing untoward will happen until the wedding night, Princes honor!" He says with a serious face, but she can see the humor in his eyes.

She smiles indulgently at him, "And I can tell you, if a Queen wants to do untoward things, she will do as she pleases," she says, trying to be coquettish.

Harry gulps nervously, "Okay," he squeaks, he coughs, "Okay," he says in a deeper voice.

She laughs loudly, "Oh Harry, you're too easy to fool."

He reddens, "Oh," he says quietly. He clears his throat, "Well, how about that game?" He says quietly. His jaw clenches, he starts to set up the stage that he was gifted as a child.

Hermione watches silently, noticing his clipped tone and clenched jaw. She lays a hand over his, stilling his movements, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you. It was uncalled for. But I did mean it..." She adds in a whisper.

She fiddles with the end of her braid, playing with the soft purple flowers, "A Queen, Harry, will do as she well pleases. No matter what she is taught, she will do what she thinks is right. And if I think that what we will want to do when an urge hits us, we will do it because we want to. Because I want to. Understand?" She adds forcefully, making him look at her.

"Understood clearly." He says with a knowing lopsided grin. He holds up a knight, "Ready?"

She nods, a grin on her face. "Well, what do we have here? A knight coming to take away what is rightfully mine?" She says in a mock imitation of a deep commanding voice.

Harry holds his knight close to hers, "Yes, a knight, a knight that is here to rescue what was taken against her will!" And with that he attacks Hermione's knight and makes clanking noises for sword noises.

And they continue to play in the dusty room until they notice the light has started to dim. Hermione looks at Harry and smiles softly at him. "I think it's time we end the fight Harry. We're going to be missed at supper..."

He looks up startled, he hesitates and then starts putting away all the knights and stages they had played with all afternoon.

Once everything was put away, Harry helped her stand and held her closely to his side, "Let's head to your rooms. I'm sure your ladies are waiting." She nods resolutely at him.

They start walking to her rooms and talk softly to each other about their childhood. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Hermione asks him, stopping their conversation about their childhoods.

Harry grimaces, "I have princely duties, mainly, I'll be out by the stables teaching the knights how to fight and whatnot. No fun, especially when they're all afraid that they'll injure me. The only one who doesn't hold back is Ronald. And he only does it because I had to attack him forcefully one night. It was horrendous, I almost killed him and he still wouldn't fight me, I had to impale him in the arm for him to agree to fight me!" He says incredulously.

She looks at him astonished, "Well, I see the point you tried to make. If they're afraid to hurt you instead of pushing themselves to learn how to fight, then it's their problem. They should know that as their prince, it's their job to be the best fighters to protect you, to be the best fighters they have to learn to not be afraid to hurt you." She stops him from going further, "Tomorrow, show them the best you got. And don't be afraid to hurt them, if hurting them is going to show them that you're not a fragile little flower, maybe they'll know to fight back. So, show them that their prince is going to be king, that he knows how to fight, that he is willing to die at their sides and die like a common knight. Show them, that you know what you're doing." She says passionately.

Harry looks at her with awe in his eyes, "You my queen, will be the death of me." He says with am impish grin, he kisses her knuckles, "But you're right. They must learn, I'll leave you at your doors, and I'll see you in time to escort you to supper!" He kisses her knuckles one last time before loping off to his chambers.

She smiles to herself, she knew he needed that boost of confidence. She will be that voice to urge him on when he thinks all is lost. She will make sure of it.

* * *

**Authors Note**: a playlist I'm recommending to help inspire the mood of this story, is _**Young and Whimsical**_ by on 8tracks. It's really good. I'll be recommending different playlists for this story. It doesn't mean that you have to listen to them, it's just a suggestion, to help you get in the mood for the story! :)

/a-reverie/young-and-whimsical


	7. Ch 6 Turning Tables

**Authors Note: **This chapter is mostly about the other ladies of the story. No H/Hr moments, just a mention...you'll see. Anyway, hope you guys like it! Read/Review!

* * *

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two fe__et_

Adele - _Turning Tables_

* * *

Chapter 6: Turning Tables

Lily Potter stared at her reflection contemplating her life. Well, her husbands life as of late. She remembered when they were first married, he was at times charismatic, but pigheaded too. When he was with her, he was different, he could be sweet to her, then when he thought she wasn't looking she would catch this look on his face. He looked too serious, like something was going to go wrong soon.

As they got older, he seemed to get colder, harder, he would anger more quickly. Jump to conclusions faster. He banished one of his closest friends because Albus Dumbledore suggested that he was going to commit treason against the throne. Sirius has been gone from this kingdom for many years. She misses who James was when Sirius was around. He would smile more and joke around. He was more himself with Sirius around. She misses that James.

Not the James who went to Albus for everything. He never consulted her with anything anymore. After they had made the betrothal contract, Albus became a more prominent member of the castle. Sometimes she would see Albus whisper things into James ears, always so mysterious.

She wishes James would confide in her again.

"Lily?" She heard somebody calling. She stilled her hand from continuing her hair brushing. She turned to her visitor.

She stares at her husband, "James, what is it?"

His brows furrow, "I was wondering where you were. Have you been in the room for so long?" He asks her, running a hand along her shoulders.

She leans back into his warm familiar caress, "I was just finishing up, have you seen Harry?" His hand stills for a moment, then continues on it's path.

He kisses her temple, "No, I have not, I'll ask Albus as soon as I've seen him, if he's seen our elusive son. Maybe he's with Hermione somewhere in the castle?" He asks her.

She looks at his eyes, how his eyes are squinted and dark, almost angry. "James, are you regretting the contract?" She asks suddenly. His eyes widen, then his face neutralizes.

He shakes his head quickly, "No, never," he says quietly. He starts to retreat, before returning and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

She savors the feeling of his soft familiar lips on hers, "I'll see you at supper tonight?"

"Of course you will darling," he says with one last kiss to her lips. "I love you," he whispers in her ear, a soft smile on his lips. The look in his eyes is soft and loving, and she can almost pretend that they're in the first year of their relationship.

But they're not.

She watches as he retreats from their chambers, why must he always ask Albus about the going ons of the castle? She stares at the place he occupied before forcing the traitorous thoughts away. Her husband loves her, their son, and he wouldn't jeopardize their son's life...right?

* * *

Luna Lovegood was perfectly content to pretend that there was no betrothal contract for her to the young scion of the Malfoy house. She went about her duties, making sure that Hermione was happy and getting what she needed from home.

Luna was walking towards Hermione's chambers when she was stopped and handed a letter. She looked at the front of the letter where her name was inscribed. She recognized her fathers handwriting but didn't know why he was writing to her. She stepped into an alcove hidden by shadows and opened the letter.

She read the letter in entirety, she read it five times before rushing off to Hermione's rooms. She finally let the tears drop when she closed the door. She felt somebody's arms around and then she smelled the familiar scent of Hermione's scented oils of vanilla and honey. She feels Hermione's wet hair on the nape of her neck.

"Shh, it'll be okay, I'll protect you!" Hermione whispers.

"No, you can't! They're Malfoy's! They're ruthless, everybody knows that!" She wailed.

Hermione pulled Luna tighter against herself, "No matter, I will protect you. I am your queen, and if I say I'm going to protect you, I will protect you! That I promise!" She says fiercely.

Luna nods slowly against Hermione's shoulder, "Okay, okay," she stutters.

"Now tell me what has you in tears, besides the betrothal," Hermione says as she steers Luna into a chaise near the bed.

Luna looks hopelessly at her, "_They're_ coming."

Hermione stares at her incredulously, "How soon?" She finally asks afters she gets over the shock.

"A month," she whispers brokenly.

Hermione sighs loudly, "Okay," she nods her head. "Here's what we're going to do, we are going to make sure that you are ready. You're going to learn everything there is to know about the Malfoy line, then we're going to have a refresher on etiquette. Then we'll decide on wardrobe, we're not going to give them a reason to hurt you. You're going to be the vision of perfection, and in the meantime I'm going to find you a different suitor. I'm going to try me best for you Luna!" She promises.

Luna smiles a wobbly smile at Hermione, "Thank you, my friend."

Hermione smiles sadly at her, "I would do anything to protect those I care about Luna. You may be one of my ladies in waiting, but I count you as a friend, I do. And friends protect each other. It's what we do."

Luna nodded slowly, "Friends," she says softly, a true smile on her face.

* * *

Lavender was in a snit, everybody was getting betrothed, and it looked like she was going to be an old maid in no time! She was stomping through the garden muttering to herself about her misfortune. Why couldn't she be born into a family with a small fortune? That way she could at least find a suitable match.

She wouldn't mind a match with a man who could provide her with a little house, maybe a few children. She didn't want to marry too rich. She'd settle for a knight, if nothing else presented itself!

She's so inside her own mind that she doesn't notice the body of a man crouched down by the flowers. She let's out a yelp as she trips over the man. The man straightens up but ends up making it worse and they both fall over into each other. Lavender is on her back looking up into the face of a young man with eyes so blue and blonde hair that it looks golden. His is face has a little roundness to it and she finds herself fascinated with the way his face contorts with everything he is feeling in this moment.

"I'm so sorry! I was just checking on the plants while I was visiting!" He stumbles over his words as he pulls her up. "I'm so sorry!" He says again.

Lavender looks at him with wide eyes, he's taller than she thought, "It's okay," she says softly.

"Neville," he says holding his hand out to her. He finally notices who he is talking to and blood rushes to his cheeks. He takes note of her long pink dress that flows seamlessly down her legs and it compliments her soft looking creamy skin. Her hair flows softly around her face like a golden halo, and her hazel eyes shine brightly, her cheeks a soft pink.

Lavender grasps his hand tightly, "Lavender," she says softly. She tilts her head, "What were you doing with the flowers? I couldn't understand any of your muttering, it was too fast..."

His face reddens more violently, "I was just checking on them. Harry, I mean Prince Harry," he says hurriedly, she raises her brows in confusion. "He's a friend, well sort of, he asked me to design the garden and plant everything earlier this year. I obliged of course, it was an honor, plus, I do love working with plants..." He trails off.

"Prince Harry? He hired you? Hermione, my queen, she's his betrothed. She says the garden is the loveliest thing she's ever seen!"

His eyes brighten, "Tell the queen, that I appreciate her kind words. Uh, do you need an escort to your chambers?" He says nervously.

She nods her head once, the corners of her lips quirk up, "Thank you, that is kind of you!" She grasps his elbow and they walk towards her chambers.

She looks at him closely, she thinks that getting to know this man is better than anything she could ever do. She could learn to love this man. He is handsome, in his boyish looks, and mannerisms. Maybe luck is on her side and he is not promised to another?

He looks at her and realizes he must work fast. He knows he's just met her, but a girl like her will be snatched up quickly. He must get in contact with her father and _soon_.

* * *

Parvati and Padma were taking turns braiding the others hair. Getting ready for the feast tonight. They remembered the story Hermione told them about the prince going to teach her how to have the fun she missed as a child.

"How do you think Hermione's day went?" Parvati asks, as Padma finishes the braid.

Padma giggles, "I think it went well, but we won't know until we see her. Do you remember her face as she told us. The wonder and happiness in her eyes..." She says wistfully. "Do you think we'll have something like that?"

"I hope so," Parvati fiddles with the bracelets on her arm. "Do you think Thomas and Finnegan are all right men?" She asks worriedly.

"Parvati, I sincerely hope they are..."

Parvati nods fervently, "Padma, have you noticed anything weird around the castle?" She asks in a hushed voice.

Padma looks around nervously before nodding her head. "It's like eyes, eyes everywhere, especially when we're near Hermione. It gets worse, do you think somebody in this castle is out to harm her?"

"Should we investigate?" Parvati asks, eyebrows raised, worry in her eyes.

"What if it's too dangerous?" Padma says aloud. "No, I won't risk our lives! Well take our worries to the head of the queens guards! We must! We're just ladies in waiting! We don't have any combat skills or anything!"

"We could learn! This is Hermione we're talking about! She's our friend!" Parvati fought.

Padma sighs loudly, "Okay, we'll do something. But we are ladies, we'll do what we do best. Be subtle and socialize. We will find the person spying on our queen!"

They shake hands and head to supper where they know they'll be able to see everybody who is in the castle and observe who is paying too much attention to their queen.

A feast is the perfect place for an investigation for young ladies

* * *

**Authors Note**: sorry if some of the characters are ooc! Remember this is heavily AU, so not all the characters are going to be the same as in canon! I'm trying to make them as in character as I know from canon, so I hope that shows through!

**Thank you you for all the reviews!** I truly appreciate all of your thoughts and suggestions. And I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel, so be on the lookout for that when this story ends, which won't be for a long while!


	8. Ch 7 Brave

Authors Note: so this is kind of a turning point for Hermione! Hope you guys like it! Read/Review!

* * *

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_

_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_

_I can't be afraid _

_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

**Idina Menzel**_ - Brave _

* * *

Chapter 7: Brave

Luna was content to put her problems out of her mind, at least for the moment. She helped Hermione into a dress the color of cream made of lace. Then ushered her to the vanity where she helped with Hermione's long curly hair.

Hermione let Luna have free reign with her hair while she was stuck in her mind, she needed to find a man that would take care of Luna. A man whose family doesn't have a reputation for cruelty towards their wives. She remembered Harry mentioning that one of his friends who is a lord or something is visiting the castle for the next few months. Maybe he'd be interested in a betrothal between himself and Luna?

There's a loud knock on the door to her chambers, she turns to look at the door, "Enter!" She calls.

The door opens to reveal Lavender and a young man. Lavender positively glows when she looks at the man. She rises from her seat in front of the vanity. "Hello, Lavender, who is your escort?" Hermione asks kindly.

Lavender beams at Hermione, "Hermione, this is Neville..." She looks at Neville apologetically.

"Oh right, sorry, Lord Neville Longbottom, your majesty..." He says as he bows.

"Oh no, please rise, we're not in public! Plus, I think I'll be seeing you around for a long time!" She says with a small smirk. Lavender bows her head to hide her blush.

Neville does no such thing, he holds his head high and the stain on his cheeks proudly displayed for Hermione to see. Hermione smiles broadly, "Why don't you head out Neville, I'm sure you have much to prepare for supper later on. Although, it's like every supper is a great feast!" She says teasingly.

Neville nods once, bows his head in Hermione's direction, then kisses the back of Lavender's hand surprising her. Hermione waits until Neville is out of the chamber before turning to Lavender, "Have we found a match Lavender?" Her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Lavender blushes profusely, "Well, I hope so. I just want to get to know him for the time being..."

"Maybe he intends to put in a word with your father!" Luna squealed happily.

Lavender puts a hand to her chest, sighs dreamily, "I hope so!"

Hermione giggles softly, "See, everything is falling into place!" She says looking at both of her friends happily.

Lavender smiles brightly, "Now, all we need is to get you ready for your wedding in a few months! How many months is it now?"

"Sixth months," Hermione says with a sigh. "I almost wish it would happen sooner, I just feel like something wrong is going to happen..." Hermione says warily, smoothing down her hair nervously.

"Oh Hermione, you'll be married in no time!" Lavender consoled her.

"I hope so," Hermione whispered.

They soon got back to finishing the final touches of getting Hermione put together. Then Hermione helped Luna and Lavender get dressed. She looked at her ladies in waiting and deemed them beautiful. "You ladies look beautiful, be sure to not cause a riot when we get to the dining hall!" Hermione says with a slight wink of her eye.

Luna and Lavender giggle, "Well, who can compare to your beauty and status?" Lavender asks with a grin.

Hermione looks down at her feet, "Well, we can't all be queen," she sighs.

There's a loud knock on her chamber doors and harry is announced by her guards. He enters quickly, the halts in front of Hermione, his jaw agape and his eyes wide. "Wow," he whispers.

Hermione smiles softly, "Are you ready for supper?" She asks softly.

Luna and Lavender hide their smiles behind their hands as they watch the wide eyed, goofy smiles that Hermione and Harry are exchanging.

Harry nods fervently, he holds his hand out for Hermione to take. When she's next to him, he leans in and whispers, "You look beautiful."

Hermione's ducks her head to hide her blush, "Thank you, you look quite dashing too."

As Hermione and Harry walk ahead, Luna and Lavender talk quietly amongst themselves. They occasionally hear snippets of Harry and Hermione's conversation. "They did! Oh, that's amazing! I knew you could convince them!" They hear Hermione exclaim.

Luna looks questionably at their backs, she looks at Lavender, but she only shrugs in response.

Maybe Hermione will tell them later on, after supper.

* * *

Hermione was having a splendid time talking with Harry. They were talking about the whole day that they did not spend in each other's company.

Hermione listened with rapt attention as Harry told her about the onslaught he took from the knights in training. He told her about a knight who almost took his hand because he was desperate to prove his strength. The look of pride on his face made Hermione feel warm on the inside and she was desperate for some more time spent with Harry.

Harry took her hand and helped her into a seat and sat next to her. As their plates and goblets were filled, they heard a commotion across from them. A women was staring straight at Hermione, her eyes bulging, her face red, foam erupting from her mouth. Hermione stared in horror at the women and then she was torn from her seat. Her guards ushering her out of the dining hall. She turned to look back at the scene, but all she could see was chaos as people ran and screamed in horror.

Before she was about to enter her room, the guards checked ever knock and cranny before leaving her inside and barricading the doors. She paced back and forth in front of the door in anguish. Who was that women? Was she poisoned? Why her? All these thoughts ran through her mind.

* * *

Padma and Parvati arrived early to supper and sat in a dark corner, they whispered back and forth between themselves. Parvati kept an eye on everybody who was milling about.

Padma noticed a man looking suspiciously around the room. He was dressed in a black and had shoulder length greasy hair, and a hooked nose and beady eyes that were meandering over every woman with long curly brown hair. Padma nudged Parvati softly, "Look at that man! He's staring at every woman who has long curly brown hair!" She hissed.

Parvati stared at the man, "Well, he does look decidedly scary. Do you think this man is just some pervert?"

Padma shook her head, "I'm positive he's suspicious!"

They heard Hermione's tinkling laugh and looked at her briefly then quickly looked at the strange man with an interest in ladies with long brown curly hair. His eyes widened a fraction and a small smirk appeared on his face. They watches as he studied Hermione and Harry as their plates and goblets were filled. Before Hermione could eat a parcel of her food, they heard a gurgling across from Hermione.

Parvati chanced a glance at the strange man and noticed him scowl at the woman who looked like she was choking. She continued watching as he rose from his seat and quietly leave the dining hall.

Just as the doors closed behind him, chaos reigned over the hall. They stared wide eyed at the chaos. They stayed seated in case they were to be trampled on by the guests trying to leave.

They watch as Harry scrambles towards his parents to ask what is going on. Then abruptly he runs out of the dining hall. They carefully get up and creep out of the hall after him, when they see it's relatively clear, they run towards Hermione's quarters.

* * *

Hermione is sitting on the chair of her vanity where earlier she was talking with her ladies in waiting about her wedding. She rubs her cheeks and realizes there are tears on her cheeks. She looks up into the mirror, and sees the state of her hair which is all wild and her dress has some tears from where the guards held her roughly when they were trying to get away safely.

She hears the door creak open, she sees Ms. McGonnagall enter, she rushes into her arms and sobs against her. Ms. McGonnagall rubs her back comfortingly, she whispers sweet nothings in her ear. "It'll be okay," she whispers in her ear.

Hermione looks at her with puffy eyes, "What happened?" She sobs.

McGonnagall opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the door reopening, Harry enters in a rush. He spots Hermione in McGonnagall's arms and rushes to comfort her himself. Hermione launches herself into his arms and sniffles against his chest. They stand in each other's arms, reveling in each other's warmth and comfort.

Ms. McGonnagall ushers them to sit on the chaise, they look up at expectantly. "What happened tonight was an attempt on your life, Hermione...that women, she has been the taster for all your meals. Since you've been a child, every meal and drink you've taken has been tasted by her. That she has died is proof enough that there was an attempt on your life." She finishes solemnly.

Hermione nods sadly, "I should've known that it was a possibility..." She replies, voice strong, now resolved to what is to come. She must be brave now.

She _is_ a queen. Sometimes she forgets in the midst of everyday life.

She wipes her eyes and straightens her back, shoulders back. Her eyes harden and anybody who looked at her then realized that something had changed within the young queen. She was ready to fight.

Harry looks angry, "How could this person get into the castle? Everybody who enters is always checked for vials and harmful weapons!" He says loudly. Hermione places a strong hand on his arm, silently asking him to be considerate of Ms. McGonnagall.

Just as McGonnagall is going to reply, Padma and Parvati enter. As soon as the door closes, they say something astonishing, "We know who did it!" They say breathlessly.

* * *

**Authors Note**: so new chapter! Had a bit of writers block on this chapter tbh. But I fought through it and this is the product. I hope you guys like it and **review**!


	9. Ch 8 Trouble Is A Friend

_Trouble – it will find you_

_No matter where you go_

_Oh, oh_

_No matter if you're fast_

_No matter if you're slow_

Lenka - _Trouble Is A Friend_

* * *

Chapter 8: Trouble is a friend

Harry's head snapped up at their comment. They knew?

"Who did it?" He snarled.

The twins looked at him with wide eyes, they hastily bowed, then They rose and started stammering about their whole story. "**_Stop_**! Slowly and coherently," he demands.

One of the twins, Harry couldn't tell them apart, blanched at his tone of voice. "We had just entered the hall when we saw a man staring at women with long brown curly hair..." She says quietly.

Hermione sits up suddenly, "What did he look like?" She asks them softly.

"Well, he had shoulder length black hair, but it was stringy and greasy, and he had a hooked nose, beady eyes, he was atrocious!" Padma stammers out.

Hermione glances at Harry's face, he's looking from Padma and Parvati like they're mad, she almost giggles, then she remembers why they're here and the giggles die in her throat.

She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Padma, are you sure? This isn't you just being dramatic?" She asks hesitantly.

Padma nods fervently and Hermione looks to Harry to see his face, to get a better reading on what he is thinking, "That description, it doesn't sound familiar?" Hermione asks him.

He shakes his head, he runs a hand through his hair, "That doesn't sound remotely familiar...I haven't seen anybody new around the castle either. Maybe, maybe my mother will know of somebody of that description, she practically knows everybody who enters and leaves this castle."

Hermione nods her head once, "You should go talk to your mother, I'll stay here with my friends..."

He nods once, kisses her knuckles and leaves them to their own devices.

Just as he's about to open the door, Hermione calls out to him, "Harry!" He attention snaps to her, "Be careful."

He stares at her intensely, "I promise..." He quickly rushes out of her room and rushes towards his mothers chambers. He hears Ron's footsteps behind him, he turns to him unexpectedly, "Make sure there are extra guards round the clock at her doors. She is to never be without five guards until we find who did this!" He orders. Ron nods and then continues to wait for Harry to walk on. Harry cocks a brow at him, "I meant go NOW!"

Ron looks at him bewilderedly, "But, what about you? They could go after you next!"

Harry waves a hand dismissively, "I don't care! They poisoned her food, not mine, now go!" Ron nods softly, then takes off at a sprint towards the guards hall of the castle.

Harry quickly continues his venture to his parents rooms. He looks at the guard once before he opens the door and he strides inside. "Mother!" He yells. He looks frantically around the room, she quickly comes out of the bathing room.

She sighs with relief at the sight of him and rushes to pull him into her arms. "I was so worried! I didn't know if something had happened to you, if you'd eaten any of her food!" She shrieks.

He shakes his head, "They had barely put the drinks in our goblets, she was about to take a sip of mead..." He sighs brokenly. "Then that woman started choking and she turned purple and red. Why are they still after her?"

Lily smooths his hair back softly, "People, they're desperate for a man to sit on her throne. Some of her people are happy that she sits on their throne. But there are groups, mostly made of men, that want a man to sit on her throne. They're getting desperate..." She says angrily.

"Well, what are we going to do?" He asks her.

She steps away from him, she rubs a hand over her face tiredly, "Here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow, we are going to have a sit down breakfast with Hermione and your father, and we're going to discuss this wedding. I believe we may have ton push the date up. Maybe even until a next month, or even the next. But the sooner we have this union finalized, the better leverage she'll have to her throne. Understood?" She asks him.

He nods slowly, "Do you truly believe the wedding will have to be moved up?"

"Yes," she says with authority. "Now, I think it's time we retire for the evening, now go." He turns away from her, "Harry!" She searches his face for something he doesn't know she seeks. "Don't tell anybody of what we spoke of right now. We'll have to plan in secret for awhile..." She sighs and then hugs him one last time, "Sweet dreams, Harry."

He kisses his mothers cheek, "Night mother."

Once he leave his parents chambers, he quietly walks the halls near Hermione's rooms. He decides to take a chance and asks the guards to let him through. He hands them a few coins to get them to keep quiet about his visit. He can't have them spreading rumors about a sullied queen.

He walks quietly over to the vanity where he spies Hermione sitting. He walks behind her waiting for her to spot him in the mirror. Her eyes lock with his in the mirror. He places a hand softly on her shoulder and she places her hand right on top. He bends down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head, "How are you doing?" He asks her.

She shrugs, "I just, I naively thought they would stop when I arrived here..." She stands up and starts pacing. "What if they never stop Harry? What if after the wedding, they try to invade the castle? What then?"

He grabs her shoulders to stop her from pacing, "Then we deal with it when the time comes. I'm going to tell you a little secret," he says, a lopsided grin on his face.

She looks at him with a questioning look in her eyes and steps away from his hands, "_Well_," she demands, laughter in her eyes.

He grabs her shoulders again and pulls her closer than they've ever been, "My mother says we may have to push the wedding up, maybe even next month!" He says excitedly.

She giggles, "Well, aren't you an excited man! Most men aren't happy to be married..."

He shrugs, "I've always had this idea that when I was married, it'd be the start of this amazing adventure, just me and a woman who I loved."

She smiles softly at him, "That sounds wonderful, an adventure...An adventure of love?" She asks softly, a strange glint in her eyes. Harry looks at her intensely, he walks softly towards her, he stares into her eyes. He caresses her cheek, starts leaning towards her, her lips fall open softly as she stares at him. He finally places his lips softly on hers and her eyes fall shut softly. She sighs happily against his lips.

She pulls back and pulls him towards the bed, his eyes widen, and he wonders if she's inviting him to make love. "Not for that, silly," she says with a giggle, she caresses his cheek, "Just to sleep. Please?"

He chuckles, "Of course, do you mind if I change?" She nods her head and goes behind the changing partition to step out of her gown. She pulls a soft white long sleeved night gown over her head. Her hair all ready brushed out, she tentatively walks out of the partition to see Harry all ready getting comfortable on her bed.

She doesn't look at him while she walks towards the bed. She's nervous enough as it is, she's never been with a man, never even entertained the thought all these years.

She jumps on the tall bed and burrows into the blankets. She feels Harry's hand grasps her underneath the blanket, and she let's out an audible gasp. She turns to look at him, eyes wide and mouth parted, then she laughs softly. She's being ridiculous, she thinks, she invited _him_, not the other way around. Why is she so surprised to feel him under the blankets?

He pulls her closer, but leave space between them, "Shhh, relax, we're just going to go to sleep!"

She nods, "I know, I trust you." She says with a small upturn of her lips. She relaxes her body and turns onto her side to watch him. "I'm glad I'm marrying you," she whispers.

His eyes light up, "Me too," he whispers back.

And then they slowly start to fall asleep. It's not until the morning when they wake that Harry remembers he didn't ask his mother about the strange man who the twins saw staring at Hermione.

* * *

In the dark recesses of the castle, Albus Dumbledore meets with a man whose name is not widely known. "You didn't do your job correctly Severus! She didn't consume the poison!" He says, his voice low and menacing.

Severus cowers before him, "I thought you said her food testers were gone while she was in the castle!"

"It still should've made it to her lips! You better not fail me again Severus!" Dumbledore yells.

Severus shrinks back at his yell, "Next time, I won't fail..." And with his last words, he retreats, his black cloak billowing out behind him like a shadow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: sorry for the delay, had some medical problems with my dogs, but they're all better! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and you review?


	10. Ch 9 They Will Come For You

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the late update! School has started and I have so many projects assigned all ready! I will update as soon as I can! And I'll try to update **_Pantomime_** as well! Happy reading! Hope you guys like it! **Read/Review**!

* * *

_And you thought the lions were bad_  
_Well they tried to kill my brothers_  
_And for every king that died_  
_Oh they would crown another_  
_And it's harder than you think_  
_Telling dreams from one another_  
_And you thought the lions were bad_  
_Well they tried to kill my brothers_

_And felled in the night_  
_By the ones you think you love_  
_They will come for you_

Bastille_ - Daniel in the Den_

Chapter 9:

The next morning was a new thing for them. They had never been in the same bed with somebody of the opposite sex. Hermione stilled when she felt the strong arms of a male, well, they didn't feel like the arms of a woman. She was just about to yell for help when she smelled the familiar musk that she smelled when she was near Harry.

She relaxed at once and turned softly to him, she watches him and lifts a hand to caress his face. She traces a finger down the bridge of his nose, over his eyelids, his lips. Then suddenly Harry lowers his face to hers to place an eager kiss on her lips. She giggles against his mouth, "Harry," she says, her voice muffled by his face.

Harry pulls back and smiles broadly, "Well, this is a good morning! Imagine, once we're married, we get to do this every morning for the rest of our lives!"

"Every morning? Really? Tell me more!" Hermione says cheekily.

Harry pulls her closer, nuzzles his chin that has stubble against her cheek, and Hermione shrieks playfully, "Harry!"

They laugh merrily and then fall silent. Harry looks out at the nearest window from the bed, then he shoots off the bed, "Oh no!" he mutters and then starts pulling on his breeches and riding boots.

Hermione looks on worriedly, "Harry? What's wrong?"

He finally looks at her and pauses pulling on his right boot, "Its just, I remembered we're supposed to have breakfast with my parents, and I forget to ask my mother about the strange man last night! I have to go change clothes quickly and then go to her!"

Hermione nods, "Wait!" She yells when she notices Harry standing by the door of her chambers, "Where are we supposed to meet? For breakfast?"

Understanding dawns on his face, "Oh, I'll have somebody come up to escort you, plus you'll have more guards to protect you, I'll inform them of where we're supposed to meet! I'll see you later! Love you!" he yells without thinking and runs out of the room.

Hermione stares at the door unbelievingly, "Did he just tell me he loves me?" she whispers to herself. She smiles softly to herself and then giggles girlishly, "He love _me_!"

Harry is halfway down the hall, when he realizes what he just proclaimed, he stops smack dab in the middle and goofily smiles to himself. He told her he loves her! He couldn't believe he unknowingly told her he loves her! _Wow_, he felt so liberated!

He revels in happiness before realizing that he needs to hurry, breakfast will be happening soon, and he wants to talk to his mother before it was time to meet with Hermione.

* * *

When he arrives to his mothers chambers, his mother is sitting by the window looking out at the grounds, "Mother?" he asks tentatively.

She spins around at the sound of his voice, "Harry, what are you doing here so early?" her face narrowed with confusion and surprise.

"Well, you see, yesterday, two of Hermione's ladies-in-waiting claimed to have seen the man that looked suspicious at the poisoning of her taste tester. They said he looked almost angry that it wasn't Hermione who had ingested the food..." Harry says softly, looking around the room to see if there were any handmaidens around.

His mother looks at him in inquiringly, "And did they describe this man? What he looked like?"

"They said he had black greasy hair that hung down to his shoulders, he also wore all black..." he says quietly, looking down at his feet, then his face snaps up, "OH, and he had a hooked nose, and black beady eyes! That's who they described." He finishes.

"Severus," Lily whispers to herself, but nevertheless Harry heard the name.

"Whose Severus?" He asks, his voice filled with apprehension.

Lily's head snaps in the direction of her son, "Severus, he was a man who hated your father, well he might still hate your father. I don't know. I was promised unknowingly to him, when I found out, I refused. And then James, he pled for my hand, he was to be king, how could my father refuse the future king? He couldn't, so the better hand I went to. I had never met Severus until the night before my wedding. He showed up to the celebratory feast and asked to duel James for my hand. Obviously your father won, otherwise you wouldn't be here. But we have never seen Severus after his failed attempt to win me over..." They stay quiet for a few minutes, "Are they sure? Are they absolutely positive that the man was Severus?" she asks quietly, her voice fearful.

Harry nods, "Yes, I'm positive of what they've seen. Maybe we should hold a meeting with them and Hermione. After all, she knows them best."

"Of course, that's what we shall do..." She looks pensive for a few moments. Then a false smile appears on her face, "Do you think they'll be ready for breakfast? I'm sure they're all ready. Let's go!"

Harry looks at her contemplatively, then follows her slowly, she huffs and turns around to pull him with her. She interlaces her arm with his, "You would think a son wouldn't want to be seen with his mother the way you're acting!" she says cheekily.

Harry grins sheepishly, "I've just a lot on my mind!" he replies.

"That's understandable," she replies simply.

They arrive to a small rounded chamber surrounded by light from various windows. "Are we in one of the towers?" Harry asks his mother.

She nods her head, "Yes, this was usually were the delegates from Ravenclaw would stay when they visited. But once they disbanded the delegates the rooms went to disuse so I had them changed into various little rooms. This one is at the topmost part of the tower and I like it to break fast on special occasions, either by myself or with your father. Sometimes i'll even break fast with my handmaidens. It is most enjoyable!" she replies with a serene smile.

Sitting at the lone table is an engrossed Hermione who is reading a piece of parchment intently. Harry smiles absently and leaves his mothers side to greet her. He softly touches her shoulder and she looks up at him with wide eyes then smiles brightly at him. "How are you this bright morning?" she asks kindly.

He has one of her small hands in his and kisses the back of it gently, "I am well, and you?" he asks. He sits next to her, forgetting about his mother. His mother sighs good-naturedly, and sits in front of her son.

"Well enough after what happened last night..." she says quietly, mindful that the queen was in the vicinity.

"Yes, well, that is all to be resolved today hopefully," he told her, he held her hand gently in his underneath the cover of her skirts.

"Oh, good morning Lily!" Hermione says, realizing that she had been ignoring the queen.

Lily laughs softly, "Good morning Hermione, how was your sleep? Restful?" she asks.

Hermione and Harry share a look of amusement, "Yes, most restful indeed!" she says, a twinkle in her eye.

Lily looks at them with a small smile, "Well, I hope that there will be no surprises coming in a few months time?" she asks, her voice full of amusement.

Hermione's cheeks redden, "Of course not," she replies quickly.

Harry guffaws at being found out so quickly, "How did you know?" he asks his mother.

"I'm a mother and I know you, Harry. You are everything a Gryffindor is, loyal and brave. If you thought Hermione was scared you would go to her in the cover of darkness. You wouldn't of left her by herself after an attempt on her life..." she replies simply.

Just as he's about to reply, the doors to the entrance bang open, and his father strides in. His father takes a seat on his mothers right. He kisses her cheek quickly and piles food on his plate without greeting anybody else. Harry stares at his father confusedly, "Father?"

"Oh Harry, your here, I forgot this was a meeting!" he says with a mirthless laugh.

Lily narrows her eyes and purses her lips, "Have you been drinking?" she hisses in his ear.

Hermione turns away her head to not watch the spectacle in front of her. She politely drinks her juice and looks out the windows. Harry tightens his grip on her hand, "Maybe we should break fast another day, mother?" he asks.

"No! You will sit there and wait for your father to leave. It is obvious that he is not in the position to make decisions right now. Guards!" she yells. The guards come running into the room at her yell, "I need you to take my husband to his chambers and let him rest. Now!"

They look bewildered at her command, "But your highness, you cannot command us, only your husband!" says one of the knights in the back.

The knight in the front slaps the back of his head, "We follow the commands of the queen, you fool!" he hisses. "We'll take him right away!" he gestures for two knights to grab the arms of the king and pull him out of the room. He watches as they take James and then bows, "I'm sorry for the way the knight spoke out of hand, it won't happen again." He bows one more time and leaves the room.

Harry stared wide eyed at the anger simmering in his mother's eyes at the behavior of his father, "Mother, why would he show up to something important drunk?"

"I don't know, but now is not the time to discuss such matters. You shouldn't worry about your father, leave that to me. We have other matters to discuss," she says with finality.

Hermione nods and starts piling some pastries on her plate. "What is it we should discuss?" she asks inquiringly, nibbling on a piece of bread.

Lily chews on her lip, "See, with the attempt on your life last night, I think its imperative that we move the wedding up. Its for your safety and for the safety of your country. Do you agree?" Lily asks Hermione, looking at both Hermione and Harry.

Hermione stares mutely at Lily, "And how soon would the wedding be?" she asks, a strange look passing her face, Harry tries to decipher it but doesn't know what the look means.

Lily notes the concern in Harry's eyes, "It would be soon, maybe a month, maybe less. It has to happen now. We don't know when they will strike again. How are you feeling?" she asks the young queen.

Hermione looks up surprised at the question, "I don't know why I'm so surprised, I knew that was the reason for my coming here..." she adds with a soft laugh. "Have you made any new plans?" she asks hesitantly.

Lily nods fervently, "Yes, but nothing you need to be made aware of as of yet...I need you to trust that I will do everything justice. I know that you and my son have a fledgling romance, but I know that you have a deep bond that has been forged in times of need past. And that the bond you have with each other, it will grow stronger, so strong that it will be everything to you, that you will depend on this bond. You will trust each other, in that I'm sure. I need you two to only keep on trusting each other. Your trust in each other will get you through the tough times ahead." Lily says passionately, determination and love in her eyes.

Hermione nods and looks to Harry with love in her eyes. And holding his gaze she intones, "I do."

Harry nods in tandem and keeping her gaze, repeats what she says, "I do."

Lily looks on with approval and love. They will grow to be great rulers. Rulers that the kingdoms need. Rulers that will be fair and just. They will have enemies and they will have traitors amongst their midst, but they will prevail. She will make sure of it.


End file.
